Trapped
by Mychand
Summary: A gunman and an earthquake put Hawke and Caitlin in a dangerous situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, don't you two think you need to get a move on?" asked Dom as he yelled at Hawke and Caitlin who were in the back office of the hangar. "The judge isn't going to take too well to you two being late for your testimony."

"Okay, okay, we're leaving now," Caitlin said as the two rushed by Dom.

Before she took two steps the hangar shook slightly.

"Whoa, there goes another one," Caitlin complained. "I don't care how long I've lived out here, earthquakes and tremors make me really nervous."

"No time to worry to about it now," Hawke told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car.

"String?" Dom yelled out as he held up the keys to the jeep. "I think you'll need these."

Hawke came rushing back and grabbed the keys from him. "Thanks," he replied. "See you this afternoon."

Caitlin was lost in thought as they headed to the courthouse. Both she and Hawke had to testify against a hired killer they managed to catch while working on an assignment for Archangel. She always hated going to court and Michael usually managed to keep them out of the legalities after the missions he sent them on. But, this time they had no choice.

The prosecuting lawyer met them at the entrance to the courtroom.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to show," Mr. Cummings said. "Glad you made it. You're up next."

Hawke and Caitlin followed him inside and their part in the trial was completed within an hour.

Cummings walked them back out afterwards. "Well, hopefully we won't need you again," he told them. "Your testimony is two of many we'll be hearing this week. I appreciate your help though."

"No problem," replied Hawke. "This guy plays pretty dirty. I'm glad we could help."

Cummings walked them to the elevator and Caitlin pushed the down button to take them back to the first floor.

"We could use the stairs you know," Hawke complained. "We're only going down one flight."

"I know," Caitlin whined. "But my feet are killing me in these shoes Hawke. I don't think I could make it down the steps."

"Well, take them off," he joked.

The elevator door opened after a few seconds but before they could step foot into it, shots rang out in the courthouse.

The shooter was coming right at them as the three dove inside the elevator. Caitlin continuously hit the close door and down buttons, nearly panicking as she did so.

As soon as the door shut, the whole building started to shake. Caitlin held her breath as she felt the elevator sway back and forth and then seem to move down quickly before coming to a screeching halt, sending her and the others down to the floor and nearly knocking her unconscious. A rumbling sound continued for a few seconds longer but to Caitlin it felt like an eternity. The elevator light went out right before a dimmer emergency light came on.

"Cait!" yelled Hawke after everything came to a hault. "Are…you…okay?"

"I think so," she replied, slowly getting to her feet and moving towards him. "What about you?"

"I….I uh…I've been shot," he said, finally able to catch his breath. "I think I had the wind knocked out of me too. What about Cummings?"

Caitlin eased herself over to Cummings who was lying on the floor of the elevator just across from them. She quickly took note of the blood on the back of his head as she felt for a pulse.

"He's dead Hawke," she said softly, trying not to panic at the situation they were in.

"Damn," he replied sadly.

Caitlin turned her attention to Hawke. "We've got to get you out of here," she said, her tone now urgent. "I think we fell to the first floor."

"I'm pretty sure we did," replied Hawke. "I would suggest trying the above emergency hatch but in this case I have a strong feeling that it'll be covered with debris. It might be too dangerous. We'll probably have to wait for someone to dig us out."

"Well, let's see what we can do about your shoulder right now," Caitlin replied. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Let's figure out a way to let someone know we're in here first."

"What, and have you pass out on me due to lack of blood and leave me alone waiting on a rescue," she replied sarcastically. "No way Stringfellow Hawke. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding first."

Caitlin propped Hawke up against the side of the elevator before she took off her jacket and wrapped it around his arm and shoulder. Then she unhooked the strap from her purse and used it to provide pressure and tie the shirt to his shoulder.

"I pray that works," she sighed. "If anything it should slow the bleeding down some."

"I said I'll be fine," he insisted. "Quit worrying about me."

Caitlin watched Hawke's eyes flicker shut and then reopen quickly. She reached behind his head and felt a wet patch. When she pulled her hand away she expected what she found, blood.

She quickly moved to explore the back of his head further. "You were grazed by another bullet," she told him. "Looks like it bounced off that hard head of yours."

"Very funny," he replied before noticing a large welt that was forming on her forehead.

"You're hurt too," he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey, I'm not the one shot and bleeding here," she said. "I just hit my head during the earthquake. It's okay."

Caitlin dug into her purse and took out a red bandana and a handkerchief. She placed the clean handkerchief on is head wound and tied the handkerchief around his head to hold it in place.

"Hey, isn't this the lucky handkerchief your cousin gave you?" he asked. "I don't want to ruin it."

"It's okay," Caitlin replied softly. "It's not lucky if it's not useful."


	2. Chapter 2

_The alliteration was accidental!_

 **Chapter 2**

Hawke stared at Caitlin. "What's with the red bandana?" he asked.

"Oh, they were giving them away at the local fruit market," she replied. "It has their name on it. I didn't really think I needed it but didn't want to be rude and refuse it. Who would have thought it would come in handy."

After she'd done all she could for Hawke, Caitlin stood back up and pushed the emergency elevator button.

"They have to already know we're in here," he told her. "Normally, I'd suggest pushing that but I think the earthquake threw a wrench in what would normally be a broken elevator issue."

"I know," she replied. "I guess pushing it just makes me feel better even though I know it's no use."

"Let's see if we can get that hatch open," he told her. "I think I can lift you up by having you sit on my shoulders."

"Hawke, your shoulder is bleeding," she replied. "How can I do that?"

"Just put most of your weight on the other side and it should be fine," he replied.

Caitlin climbed on and Hawke stood up, careful not to show her the pain he was really in. She reached up and pushed as hard as she could on the top latch. It moved slightly but she could tell it was covered in debris.

"It's stuck Hawke," she told him. "Something is sitting on top of it. It's too heavy for me to push up and off."

Hawke lowered her back to the ground and they both sat back down, exhausted from the effort.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "They'll get us out of here soon enough. We have no idea what kind of damage the earthquake has done so we need to be patient."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom met up with Archangel in the courthouse parking lot.

"What's going on Michael?" Dom asked, looking at all of the police presence. "I saw on the news there was a hostage situation here along with a bit of damage from the earthquake."

Michael shook his head. "I'm afraid it's a pretty dire situation," he replied. "The gunman has said there are injuries and experts are afraid of further damage if there are any more tremors. But, he refuses to tell us his demands and he won't budge or let anyone out of there."

"Any news on String and Cait?" Dom asked nervously.

Michael frowned. "Not any good news I'm afraid," he replied. "We had two witnesses escape down the back stairs. They said it all began when the gunman started shooting at three people heading into the elevator. They identified two of them as Caitlin and Hawke when shown pictures of people who were scheduled to testify today."

"So, are they still in the elevator?" asked Dom.

"We believe so," replied Michael. "The problem is, the earthquake threw it off balance and a cable broke. Fortunately they were only on the second floor but there was a drop. They can't get to the doors yet due to the debris but they are working on it. The best way to get to them quick is from up above on the second floor but that's where the gunman is holding everyone else hostage."

Dom sighed. "I don't like sitting here doing nothing," he replied. "What if they were shot and need emergency medical treatment?"

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do until we find out what this man wants," replied Michael. "And, I'm sorry to say that we don't even know if they are still alive in there."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin stood back up and then sat back down across from Hawke before pulling her shoes off and groaning.

"Why did you wear those shoes if they hurt your feet?" he asked.

Caitlin frowned. "Oh, they are all I had to go with this darn dress," she replied. "Since I've been working with you guys I really haven't had the need to buy any dresses let alone heels. They aren't the easiest thing to fly in you know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know," Hawke chuckled.

Caitlin shot him a wry look. "You're cute," she replied biting her lip. "How's your shoulder feel?"

Hawke stretched slightly. "Well, besides being a little numb," he replied. "It's not too bad."

To Caitlin's surprise, he reached over and grabbed one of her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just relax and let me help you out here," he told her as he gently rubbed her sore aching foot.

"Hawke, you're hurt," she insisted. "You don't need to be doing something like that. You need to be resting."

Hawke ignored her and kept massaging her feet. "Don't worry about me," he said.

Caitlin closed her eyes and felt guilty about enjoying the massage Hawke was giving her. "He's trying to get my mind off of everything," she thought.

"Uh, Caitlin," Hawke suddenly spoke up, his voice a bit urgent. "I just saw….or I think I just saw Cummings move."

Caitlin opened her eyes. "What?" she asked. "Are you teasing?"

"No, I'm not kidding," he replied.

Caitlin got stood up and quickly moved over to where Cummings was laying. She felt again for a pulse and as she did, he groaned.

"God in heaven," she said softly before removing his tie and jacket. She placed the jacket under his head for support and then tied the tie tightly around his head to control the bleeding.

"They need to get to us soon," she told Hawke. "I'm so happy he's still alive but I have no idea how bad off his head wound is."

"Come on back over here," Hawke ordered. "All we can do now is wait and be patient."

Caitlin kicked the side of the elevator out of frustration. "I don't want to be patient anymore," she yelled. "It's the story of my life. Everyone tells me to be patient and things will work out. But you know what? For me they never do!"

Hawke stared at Caitlin before responding. "What's going on with you?" He asked. "I know you're not claustrophobic. You've spent too many hours inside Airwolf. They'll get us out. You know Dom is out there for us."

Caitlin turned and pressed her back against the elevator door before sliding down it to a sitting position. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just need to get myself together," she finally replied. "That's all."

Hawke took a deep breath and looked over at Cummings. "Caitlin, if you ever declare me dead, please make sure you get a second opinion before they bury me," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Caitlin opened her eyes and shot him a dirty look before finally breaking down and laughing. "Stringfellow Hawke, you are lucky you're injured because normally I'd knock you on your butt for a comment like that."

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, I bet you would," he replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the short chapter and the delay. I wanted to advance the story since it's been awhile since I put up a chapter. I know where I'm going with this but have gotten a bit stuck getting there. I hope to have more soon!_

 **Chapter 3**

Caitlin closed her eyes again and tried desperately to relax. After several minutes of silence she finally spoke up. "Why don't we hear anything Hawke?" she asked. "I would think by now they would be working to get us out of here. Do you think we're buried alive?"

Hawke slowly shifted over and sat close to her, pulling her to him. "They'll come for us," he replied. "I'm sure there's a good reason why it's taking some time but I for one don't plan on giving up."

Before Caitlin could reply, they heard shots ring out above them. Hawke quickly realized that the bullets were penetrating the elevator ceiling. He covered Caitlin as he pushed her down closer to the floor of the elevator.

Fortunately for them, the shots stopped as quickly as they started.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they sat back up and looked around.

"I think so," she replied shakily. "Were you hit?"

"No, I'm okay," he replied looking over at Cummings and then at the spot he'd been sitting in before. "I'd say we all got lucky."

"Oh Hawke," she responded. "If you'd been still sitting over there….."

"I know," he said softly. "Don't think about it."

"I guess we know now why they haven't tried to get us out of here," she said angrily.

"Yeah, looks like he must be holding the court hostage," replied Hawke. "Let's hope he's finished shooting down at us."

Caitlin bit her lip. "You'd think he wouldn't want to waist his bullets," she said. "I mean, how much ammunition could he possibly have?"

Hawke put his arm back around her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "I don't know," he replied. "But I sure as hell don't like being a sitting duck. Let's hope Dom comes with the Lady soon."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Michael and Dom were discussing their options for getting to Caitlin and Hawke, a flurry of conversation suddenly came over the communication radio.

"What's going on?" asked Archangel.

"Sir, there's been some gunfire in the vicinity of the elevator," came one response. "He said he shot down into it and will start shooting people in the courtroom soon."

"Any demands yet?" asked Michael.

"None yet sir," came the reply. "I'll relay as soon as we can get more information."

"Damn it," yelled Dom. "I don't like this. Michael I think it's time I get the Lady. At least with her I can see how many people he's holding and tell if they're still alive in that elevator."

"I agree," replied Michael. "Get back here as fast as you can."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke studied Caitlin's face. Her eyes were open but he could see she was deep in thought. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she said in a short, sharp tone.

Hawke watched her, unsure. "Cait, why do you stay?" he asked, deciding to ask her some things he wondered about.

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring back at him.

"Come on," he replied. "I've heard some of the great offers you've been given at the studio. You could have a real career on your own. What makes you stay with us?"

Caitlin sighed. "Hawke, you know why I stay," she replied. "You're like family. You guys mean the world to me. I've never regretted coming out here and staying for one day. But, yeah, I know that one day soon I'll need to be moving on."

"Why?" asked Hawke, surprised. "If you're happy working with us, why leave?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just can't seem to see any of this being long term. But I guess none of us can really predict the future."

"Yeah," he replied softly. "I know."

The two were silent for a long period after that. Hawke had never really thought about Caitlin leaving anytime soon. When she came to them, he joked about not being able to get rid of her. But, as time went on, he loved having her around. They grew to count on her and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit that she would ever really consider leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
** Dom made it to the lair and back in record time. He contacted Archangel as he approached the courthouse.

"Let me know once you've done a scan," Michael insisted. "We need to know how many hostages he has."

"Will do," replied Dom as he quickly began to maneuver into position to get a good thermal scan of the building.

"Got anything yet?" Michael asked while growing impatient. "Dom?"

"Mama Mia," Dom cried out into the radio. "There's only one person alive in that area. Which part of the building is the elevator located?"

"What?" Michael asked in surprise. "Oh, the elevator is on the east end of the building."

"Your shooter is alone," Dom reiterated. "Everyone else is dead."

Dom held his breath as he flew over the east end of the building. He let out a sigh of relief as the scan revealed that three people were alive in the elevator.

"I got a scan on the elevator," he radioed Michael. "There are three people in there and they are all alive. Readings tell me that two are in bad shape though. We need to get this guy and get them out of there quickly."

"I'm sending my people in now," Michael assured him. "With no hostages, he's going down. That was probably his intent in the first place. He had to know we'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Wait," Dom urged. "He's on top of the elevator."

Before Michael could reply, another trimmer hit the area, shaking up the building again.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Dom, did you see that? What's the damage?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin nearly screamed as the building once again began to shake. This time it was quick but the emergency lights in the elevator went out, leaving them in the dark.

"Are you okay?" asked Hawke as he tried to feel around for her.

"No," she softly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked urgently as he grabbed for her arm.

She quickly pulled it away. "Let go of me," she demanded. "Just leave me alone."

Hawke was confused by her sudden change in behavior.

"What's wrong Caitlin?" he asked. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Caitlin bit her lip as tears poured down he face. "It's not about you," she sobbed. "Why do you always think it's about you? Life and death doesn't revolve around Stringfellow Hawke even if you think it does."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, growing slightly agitated, yet confused. "I just asked if you were okay? Why are chewing my head off?"

"Because you're delusional to think your brother is alive and I was stupid enough to buy into all of this," she said angrily. "I should have stayed in Texas. It's all my fault."

"You don't mean any of that," he replied sternly. "What is going on with you?"

Suddenly the top latch of the elevator opened up, giving light to their darkness. "Shut up!" the man yelled down at him. "I want you up here now."

Hawke slowly stood up. "We can't," he said bluntly.

In response, the man took a chair and pushed it down into the elevator. "Help the woman up first," he ordered, glancing at Cummings. "Then you come up."

Hawke grabbed Caitlin's hand and pulled her to her feet. He could feel her trembling as he helped her onto the chair and out of the elevator.

Once out, the shooter pulled her up to the second floor landing and ordered her to sit against the wall while waiting for Hawke to join them. It took all the strength he had for Hawke to make his way up and out of the elevator. Once he was free, he began to feel a bit light headed.

"Sit down!" the man demanded. "Join her against the wall. Unfortunately, I didn't think this whole thing through," he grumbled. "I'm going to need some hostages after all."

In the light, Hawke couldn't help but notice how pale Caitlin looked.

Caitlin stared back at Hawke. "You may need to hurry then," she replied shakily. "You haven't really left us in the best of shape."

The man grinned. "Oh you are in fine shape," he replied. "I might just take you along with me."

"You won't get far," Hawke scowled. "They won't let you."

"You think I did all this for nothing?" asked the man. "I was trying to help my uncle. He didn't deserve to be put away. You all were at fault."

Caitlin looked around and noticed the silence. "Where is your uncle?" she asked soflty.

"Dead," he replied angrily. "Damn earthquake killed him after all the work I did to get him free. I guess that must seem pretty ironic to you."

"More like karma," chided Caitlin.

"Yeah, well who made you judge and jury?" the man snapped. "You're not better than me or him."

"I never said I was," she replied. "But your uncle was not an innocent man."

"Caitlin!" Hawke scowled. "Drop it."

Caitlin shot Hawke a dirty look in return. "Who made you the boss of me?" she yelled. "You're always telling me what to do and what not to do."

The shooter looked at the pair and smiled. "It isn't that I'm not enjoying this little conflict," he told them. "But shut the hell up for now. I need to think."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom finally got back through to Michael. "We've got a problem," he told him. "It looks like he pulled two people from the elevator. There's still one down there though.

"Damn it," replied Michael. "I thought we'd finally be able to finally go in and get to him. We need to find out what he wants. There is no doubt now that he has no problem killing."

"Yeah," Dom replied solemnly. "Keep me posted on if you need Airwolf. I'll be standing by."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hawke stared at the shooter as he paced back and forth in the narrow hallway.

"Alright," he finally spoke up. "You two get up. We're going down the back way. If they think they'll surprise me, they have another thing coming."

Hawke slowly made it to his feet. Caitlin, however remained still.

"I said to get up," the man demanded.

Caitlin leaned against the wall and gradually pushed herself up to her feet.

Hawke watched her carefully, noting how difficult standing seemed to be for her.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Caitlin ignored him.

"Let's go," the shooter demanded.

Hawke began to follow but stopped short as he saw Caitlin take a few steps and then waiver on her feet. He quickly moved and caught her before she fell, face first to the floor.

"Caitlin!" Hawke nearly yelled as he held her unconscious form in his arms.

"Just leave her," demanded the shooter. "Let's go."

"I'm not leaving her here," Hawke replied.

"Do you want to end up like her?" the shooter yelled.

"If you kill me, nothing will stop them from barging in here and taking you down," Hawke reminded him. "Let me take her with us."

"Fine," the shooter replied, giving in. "Hurry up."

Hawke took a deep breath and mustered all the strength he could to pick her up in his arms. His shoulder still ached but had become mostly numb. He was sure the bleeding had stopped but he was still feeling a bit weak and light headed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dom," Michael called out over the radio. "We're planning on entering through the back of the building. Can you give me a fix on their location at this point?"

"Sure thing," replied Dom who had landed Airwolf beside of the building and was waiting to assist further.

Dom lifted Airwolf off of the ground and began scanning the building as he passed over it once again. "They're moving down to the bottom floor," he explained. "It looks like they're heading in the direction of your men. You may want to hold off."

"Damn," replied Michael before turning to his assistant. "Find the closest phone line to their location and patch me into it. I'm not going to wait. I want to know what he wants and I want to know now."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Slowly, and at the irritation of the shooter, Hawke made his way down to the first floor with Caitlin in his arms. He followed the man to the back of the building and into a large private office.

"Looks like I'll make my final stand in here," the man told him. "They either give me what I want, or we all die in here together."

Hawke quickly placed Caitlin on the large leather sofa at the back of the office. He felt her pulse and noticed right away that it was weak. Confused, he began to exam her for injuries. He moved his hand gently around and behind her head searching for swelling bumps but could find any. Finally, he slowly lifted up her shirt to check her abdomen. To his shock, he found a large, deep purple bruise there.

"This must have happened when we first fell into the elevator," he thought to himself. "Why didn't she tell me she was hurt?"

"Get over here and call one of your friends," the man demanded. "I know who you work for. I want the highest guy you can get me."

Hawke shot him a dirty look before getting up and moving towards the phone. Before he reached it, the phone rang.

"Answer it!" the man demanded.

Hawke slowly picked up the receiver and answered it.

"Hawke?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," he replied matter of fact like before looking up at the shooter. "Looks like I don't have to contact him. He's contacted us.

"Let me talk to him," Michael demanded.

Hawke handed the phone to the shooter and listened as Michael and the man worked out their deal. He demanded a helicopter to take him to the airport and an airplane to fly him out of the country.

"You'd better hurry though," he told Michael. "You're lady friend appears to be pretty bad off and your guy here isn't in much better shape himself. If you want to get to them alive, you won't make me wait."

"We'll have what you want within the hour," Michael promised.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What's going on Michael?" asked Dom who had been waiting patiently.

"We're bringing in a helicopter for him," Michael replied. "He wants a ride in it to the airport and then to be flown out of the country on a private plane. I can get what he needs but I'm worried he'll take Cait and Hawke a long or use Hawke as his pilot. Apparently they both are injured."

"Then we need to find a way to stop him," demanded Dom. "He's already killed all those people. I'll be damned if I stand by and let him add String and Cait to that list."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The man stared at Hawke after he hung up the phone. "They identified you as a pilot when you were on the stand earlier," he commented. "You're coming with me."

Hawke took a deep breath. "I'll come with you and fly you anywhere you want to go if you promise me the lady gets out of here alive."

They man looked at Caitlin and laughed. "Don't worry," he assured Hawke. "It looks like the damage is already done with that one. It's too bad though. I would have loved to have had her along with me instead of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An hour later, the shooter nearly jumped when the phone rang again. This time, he picked it up himself.

"You have what I asked for?" he said immediately.

"Your helicopter is outside of the back door waiting for you," Michael assured him.

"I don't want to see any of your men around," he demanded. "I'm taking one of your people with me. If I don't make it to the helicopter, he won't either."

"I assure you that my people will not be there," Michael replied.

"Then we're coming out," he said before slamming down the receiver. "Let's go hot shot. I want you right in front of me so I can see you at all times. You'd better hope they're keeping their word."

As they were heading out of the door, Caitlin slowly sat up as to not call attention to herself. She knew she was weak but she was determined to do all she could to help Hawke. She stood up slowly and before he realized it, Caitlin jumped on top of the shooter, knocking him to the floor. The gun flew out of his hand and Hawke quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the man. By then, he had pushed Caitlin off of him and stood back up, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Hawke told him as he quickly noted Caitlin's condition. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her lying completely still on the floor.

Quickly, while still holding the man at gunpoint, he contacted Michael.

"We got him," Hawke said as he relayed what had happened. "Get an ambulance and medics in here quick. Caitlin and Cummings are hurt badly."

Michael's people quickly stormed the building and took the shooter away. Hawke sat down on the floor and cradled Caitlin's head in his lap as he leaned against one of the walls by the doorway. "Cait?" he said softly. "Can you hear me? Thanks to you, we got him."

Hawke suddenly felt the adrenaline that head kept him going quickly seep away. The room was starting to blur and he began to feel light headed.

"String!" Dom called out as he joined his friends. "Are you okay?"

Hawke recognized Dom's voice but he couldn't bring his face into focus. "No," he said softly before passing out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke awoke to the low hum of the monitors in his hospital room. He slowly scanned the room and saw that Dom was asleep in a chair across from him.

"Dom?" he called out softly.

Dom opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Hey kid," he said with a smile. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up. How are you feeling?"

Hawke took a quick inventory of his injury. "Sore," he admitted.

"Yeah, well they got the bullet out but the doctor said you had developed an infection. They have you on some high dose antibiotics. But hey, they said you'll make a full recovery and shouldn't have any issues with your arm. Fortunately, the bullet didn't do too much damage."

"That's good to know," Hawke replied somberly. "How's Caitlin?"

"We don't yet. Hey, are you thirsty?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, I want to know about Caitlin," he replied agitated.

Dom sighed. "She suffered blunt force trauma to the abdomen," he finally replied. "They removed her spleen. The doctor said that she would have been better off if they could have gotten to the bleeding sooner but obviously there's nothing anyone could have done about that. She's in critical condition. So is Cummings who apparently is lucky to still be alive."

Hawke frowned. "I want to see her Dom," he demanded. "Take me to see her."

"String, you're in no shape to get up and go anywhere," Dom told him.

"Damn it Dom," he yelled. "Then put me on a stretcher cart and wheel me to her. I really need to see her."

"Okay, okay," replied Dom. "Take it easy. I'll go and see what I can do. In the meantime, you lay back and rest."

Dom kept his promise and shortly after he came back with a cart and the doctor.

"I'll let you go and visit her if you promise to lay still and rest while doing so," the doctor ordered. "If not, we're taking you back to your room."

Hawke sighed. "I got it," he replied, still agitated. "I just want to see her."

The doctor and Dom moved Hawke to the stretcher cart and covered him with a light sheet before moving him out of the room.

Hawke stared at the ceiling as he was whisked down the hallway to Caitlin's room. Once inside, they positioned him beside her.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Dom.

"No, that's okay." Hawke replied as he turned onto his side. For a moment the site of her startled him. She looked extremely pale. He glanced at the monitors and then at Dom.

"She kept the fact that she was injured to herself until she couldn't hide it anymore," he said softly. "I don't know why. She saved us both. I can't figure out how she got the strength."

Dom placed his hand on Hawke's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "They say people can do almost anything under life and death situations," he replied. "It has something to do with adrenaline. She's one special lady."

"Yeah," replied Hawke. "And I'm so afraid we're going to lose her Dom. She talked about leaving when we were stuck in the elevator. Sometimes I think she'd be better off going back to Texas."

"Why?" asked Dom. "Because of this curse you think you have?"

"You know that's why?" Hawke replied sarcastically. "I don't think I have it. I know I do."

"Fine," Dom huffed. "I've discussed this topic with you one time too many. I'm not in the mood to do it again right now. I'll be outside in the hallway when you're ready to go back to your room."

Hawke sighed as he watched Dom storm out of the room. He quickly turned his attention back to Caitlin.

As Hawke watched her, Caitlin's eyes flicked open.

"Caitlin?" he said softly. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin blinked and studied her surroundings, including Hawke who was lying beside her. Her throat felt dry. "Fine…..," she whispered hoarsely. "I….need…water."

Hawke called out to Dom who immediately alerted the doctor.

"We'll have to take you back to your room now Mr. Hawke," he told him. "You can visit her again tomorrow if she's up to it."

Dom wheeled Hawke out into the hallway as the doctor examined and talked to Caitlin.

"See," said Dom. "She'll be just fine."

"Sure," Hawke replied softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Several weeks later….

After hearing the knock, Caitlin peeked through the security hole and slowly opened her apartment door. She stared at Hawke as he stood before her.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Caitlin sighed. "Sure," she replied as she stepped back and let him through the doorway. "Why are you here?"

"I came to find out why you're avoiding me?" He quickly replied.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said matter of fact like. "The doctor told me to stay out of work until he gives me the go ahead to return. I'll be back then."

Hawke gently grabbed her arm but she pulled away.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he replied. "You avoided me the whole time we were in the hospital. Then, when I asked Dom to bring you to the cabin this weekend you declined. Why?"

"I wasn't feeling well," she lied. "What's the big deal? I've been through a lot you know."

"Yes, I know," he replied softly. "But something else is going on with you. I'd like to know what that is. You said some things when we were in that elevator….."

"I said a lot of things in that elevator," she interrupted. "Just let it go."

"I can't," he replied.

"Why?" she replied, nearly yelling. "Damn it. Why does everything revolve around you?"

"That's it," he said. "That's the attitude. What did I do?"

"I almost died Hawke," she yelled. "It made me realize some things."

"So you really wish you'd never left Texas?" he asked.

"No, I don't regret it at all," she told him. "What I do regret is giving you someone else to eventually add to your Stringfellow Hawke casualty list."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying not to show his growing anger.

"Just that," she replied. "I'm done tip toeing around the issue Hawke. I see Dom and Michael do it all the time. They avoid the subject like the plague. I don't know if they're trying to spare your feelings or if they're just sick of talking about it. Well, get over yourself Hawke. People don't die because of you. I thought I was going to die and I sure as hell never thought it was because of you."

Hawke sat down on her sofa and stared up at her in disbelief. "You have no idea all I've been through," he replied softly.

"Yes, I do," she retorted. "You know I do! Dom told me all of it because he was worried that I might say the wrong thing to you one day. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I finally realized that someone who believes they control the deaths of others when it has nothing to do with them is just…ugh…out of their mind!"

"So you decided it was best to not tell me you were hurt and just outright die on me all of sudden?" He retorted. "And I wasn't supposed to take that personally?"

Caitlin sat down beside him before turning to look at him. She couldn't stifle her laugh no matter how hard she tried. What he'd said struck her as funny for some odd reason.

"Damn it Hawke," she finally replied, biting her bottom lip. "I guess that makes both of us a little crazy then."

Hawke shrugged. "I guess we sort of have to be a little crazy to do the kind of work we do," he replied.

Caitlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hawke, I was hurt and scared," she finally admitted. "I wanted to push you away….I wanted you to not blame yourself if I didn't make it. If something ever does happen to me, I don't want you to believe it was your fault."

"I understand," he replied. "I guess I've always needed to blame someone and it's easier to blame myself."

Caitlin reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm not saying you haven't had more than your share of tragedy. God knows you've had more than most. But, sometimes things just happen," she said. "I've learned that you can't kill yourself trying to analyze everything because sometimes there just isn't an answer to be found."

"I know," he finally admitted.

Caitlin turned and looked down at her feet. "Hawke, I didn't mean what I said about your brother," she said. "I just wanted you to get angry with me. I thought if you hated me you wouldn't be so hurt if I died. I know that wasn't rational but I wasn't thinking straight."

Hawke grabbed her arm and moved closer to her. "I could never hate you Caitlin," he said softly. Then he smiled and laughed. "You've wormed your way too far into my life at this point."

Caitlin smacked him on the leg. "Very funny," she replied. "But I get your point. I guess we really need to work on being more honest and upfront with each other sometimes."

"Yeah, I'd prefer that you not feel that you have to avoid telling me what's on your mind," he admitted. "That's always been one of the things I've loved about you. You tell it like it is. But, I guess I've known that you've been holding some things back."

The two sat quiet for a moment before Hawke got up and pulled Caitlin up with him.

"Come on," he said. "Michael promised me I could use his beach house anytime I wanted. Let's take him up on it tonight."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Just go and pack your bathing suit and I'll call Michael," he insisted. "We'll talk more when we get there."

Caitlin got up and went into her bedroom. "Darn him," she said to herself. "Five minutes ago I was furious with him and now we're heading off to a beach house together? How does he do that to me?"

"Are you ready?" Hawke called out to her a few minutes later. "Michael is sending a driver over there to meet us with the keys. We need to get going."

"I'm coming! But what about your suit and clothes?" she asked as she joined him in the living room.

Hawke shook his head. "Won't need them," he replied matter of fact like.

"What?" Caitlin replied, feigning shock.

Hawke chuckled. "I'll borrow something from Michael while we're there."

 _One more chapter to go..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Within the hour, Caitlin found herself sitting outside on the porch of Michael's beach house. She watched as the waves crashed along the beach just as the sun was starting to set.

Hawke came out with a glass of wine for each of them.

"Here," he said as he handed her one of the glasses. "I say we celebrate that we not only made it out of that courthouse and elevator alive, but I just heard Cummings is out of his coma and doing well."

"That's great news," Caitlin replied as she took the glass and tasted the wine. "And after this, I think I'd like to forget it all ever happened."

Hawke sighed. "Yeah," he replied after drinking down half of his glass of wine.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," she said as she continued to stare out at the ocean.

"About what?" he asked, hoping she still wasn't upset with him.

"Well, maybe everything happens to us for a reason," she replied. "I mean, maybe it's meant to make us the people we are. I know it's been hard on you to lose your family like that but look at all the good you've done since. Think about the kids we've helped and even how you saved my life in Texas."

Hawke stared at her. "Maybe," he replied softly. "I'd like to think that something good can come from tragedy. Sometimes helping others takes away some of that pain."

Caitlin turned her attention from the waves and smiled at Hawke. "I'm really sorry I gave you such a hard time," she said. "I guess I've held my feelings in for so long that I just had to get them out."

"I understand," he replied, taking her hand in his. "I'm glad you were honest with me. I needed to hear it."

Hawke stood up and moved over to the hot tub. He removed the top and turned it on. "How about we take a dip?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I'm not sure my doctor would approve of me getting into such hot water."

Hawke looked at the temperature gauge. "It's only at one hundred," he told her. "I'll set it so it doesn't get any hotter. You should be fine."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay, let me go and change," she said. "I sure hope Michael has something for you to wear."

"Oh, I'm getting in either way," he joked to himself.

"What?" she yelled back at him as his words weren't audible.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin.

By the time Caitlin made it back out, the sun had gone down and Hawke was sitting in the hot tub under the moonlight. She had thrown her robe around her before she came out and still had it on when she reached the tub.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he shifted his spot to allow her easier access.

"Oh, I picked up the wrong bathing suit," she replied. "I didn't mean to bring my two-piece."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Hawke. "I've seen you in that one before. You look great."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, but right now I have this scar to contend with," she said sadly. "At least the doctor said it should fade."

"Caitlin, it's dark out here," Hawke said. "Plus, it's just me. I've got a scar too, remember?"

Caitlin sighed deeply. "Okay," she replied as she took off her robe.

Hawke couldn't help but to study her stomach as she moved to climb into the hot tub. He was relieved that the once dark purple bruise was no longer visible.

Caitlin sat down and leaned against the side of the tub opposite of Hawke. She looked up at the moonlight and smiled. "Thanks, Hawke," she said. "I really needed this. It's hard to make myself relax, even at home."

"I guess we can both thank Michael," said Hawke. "We should come out here more often."

"Or maybe you should invest in a hot tub up at the cabin," she replied with a smile.

They laughed and talked for about an hour before Caitlin started feeling water logged.

"Hawke, what's in that screen room off the back of the master bedroom?" she asked. The blinds were pulled down so that no one could see inside.

Hawke grinned. "Oh, I looked at that when I was searching for a swimsuit to borrow," he told her. "It's like an outdoor bedroom. It's pretty amazing. Want to check it out?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "I think I've had enough water for now. My fingers are getting all pruned."

Hawke stood up and helped Caitlin climb out of the hot tub before getting out himself. She threw him a towel and then wrapped one around her shoulders.

"It's locked from the outside so we'll have to go in through the house," he told her.

"That's fine," she replied, following him inside.

Hawke escorted her to the back main bedroom. Once inside, he slide open the large glass door which led to the outside screened bedroom.

"Wow," said Caitlin. "This place is amazing."

In the center of the room was a large round bed covered with dozens of soft pillows. Along the walls of the room were floor pillows and along the sides, near the ceiling, strings of white lights illuminated the space. The ceiling itself held two large windows that allowed for easy access to view the sky.

"I could live here," Hawke admitted.

Caitlin smiled and plopped down on the round bed, before rolling over and looking up at the stars through the windows.

"Michael sure has the right idea here," she said.

"He definitely knows how to appeal to the ladies," he said with a wink before plopping down beside her.

Caitlin playfully smacked him on the arm. "I don't think I want know about Michael and his ladies" she replied. "But, I do think it would be fun to sleep out here tonight."

"That's a good idea," he replied before turning onto his side and facing her.

Caitlin smiled. "I guess I'd better go and change out of this bathing suit," she said as she started to get up.

Hawke grabbed her by the arm. "Wait," he replied, staring into her eyes. "You said you wanted us to be honest with each other right?"

Caitlin stared at him. "Yes," she replied, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Then we are about to be really honest with each other right now," he said. "But, if I'm wrong about this, I'm really sorry."

Hawke reached behind her and untied her bathing suit top.

"Hawke, I….." she started to respond but was at a loss for words as he slowly removed her top and threw it aside.

"Am I wrong here?" he asked in a slight whisper before planting soft kisses along her shoulders and down her chest.

Caitlin looked up at him when he was done. As frightened as she was to admit it, she knew that he wasn't wrong.

"No, I just didn't think you were smart enough to ever figure it out," she joked as she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her with such passion that it nearly left both of them breathless.

Afterwards, Caitlin lay back and looked back up at the stars. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating fast. She found herself excited, yet really nervous. This was something she had always wanted and part of her was afraid she'd wake up and find out it was all just a dream.

Hawke propped himself up with one elbow and placed his other hand on her stomach. He moved his finger across her belly and traced the scar from her surgery. "Looks like the scar is already starting to fade a bit," he told her. "I don't know what you were worried about."

"I know," she replied softly.

Hawke leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips again. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said. "But, Hawke, have you ever wanted something so badly that when it came true you had a hard time believing it was real?

Hawke smiled. "This is all real Caitlin. I promise you," he replied.

"Then why did it take you three years Hawke?" she asked. "Why now?"

Hawke sat up and pulled Caitlin up with him. He cupped her face and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Why now?" he asked. "Because this stubborn red head reminded me that life is short and that I was wrong to keep my distance because I thought she'd die because of me. And…"

"And?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"And she surprised the hell out of me when she kicked ass and saved my life," he said smiling.

Caitlin smiled back at him. "That took every ounce of strength I had," she admitted. "But, it was all I could think of doing."

"You took a big risk," he told her. "You would have been safe as soon as we left the building."

"But you wouldn't have been," she replied bluntly.

Hawke leaned in and kissed her again. "And, that's why I love you so much," he admitted afterwards. "I mean, sometimes you're pretty hard headed and stubborn but….."

Caitlin smiled at him. "I love you too," she interrupted. "But I think you'd better stop while you're ahead."

Hawke smiled back at her. "Okay," he replied.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip and smiled again. "So you like it when I take charge then?" she asked as she pushed him back down on the bed and jumped on top of him.

Hawke grabbed her and rolled them both over so that he was now on top.

"Sometimes," he replied in a near whisper as he leaned in and kissed her again. "But I don't want us either of us to do anything tonight that we'll regret tomorrow. So, what do you think about sleeping on it and waiting until morning?"

Caitlin stared up at him. "Hell no," she replied. "I don't want to wait!"

"Good," he replied with a grin. "Neither do I!"

Both of them couldn't help but laugh. For the first time, they each felt they were right where they were supposed to be.

 **The End?**

 ** _If anyone would l like to write an addendum to this, go for it!_**


End file.
